


It's Called Tumble

by ThreeHats



Category: Bob's Burgers (Cartoon), Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:54:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7522780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeHats/pseuds/ThreeHats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tina Belcher walked into Starbucks with her laptop covered in horse stickers, ready to become a cool and happening hipster. She had spent weeks talking herself into going into the place where cool and happening people spend time sipping caffeinated beverages and learning about the world, and now she was really doing it. “You can do this Tina. Think of all the times you’ve wanted change, and never fully committed to it. Just open the doors and say hello to a whole new world of opportunities.”</p><p>All characters, locations and scenarios were pulled out of a hat to create this story, which was written in 30 minutes or less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Called Tumble

**Characters:** Mercy from Overwatch, Tina  
 **Location:** Starbucks  
 **Scenario:** Scrolling through Tumblr Memes

 

All characters, locations and scenarios were pulled out of a hat to create this story, which was written in 30 minutes or less.

 

Tina Belcher walked into Starbucks with her laptop covered in horse stickers, ready to become a cool and happening hipster. She had spent weeks talking herself into going into the place where cool and happening people spend time sipping caffeinated beverages and learning about the world, and now she was really doing it. “You can do this Tina. Think of all the times you’ve wanted change, and never fully committed to it. Just open the doors and say hello to a whole new world of opportunities.”

She pushed open the doors, seeing exactly what she expected. “Everyone is drinking espresso and reading something, I feel like I’ve just taken a step into pretentious adulthood!” She moved to the counter and asked for a glass of water, putting a quarter into the tip jar just to make sure that she felt as though she paid her dues to sit in a chair. One day she would buy a coffee and drink it black, but until then, “baby steps” she whispered to what she thought was to herself, but was overheard by the person behind the counter who was now certain this person was going to be an issue. 

After getting the icy cold water in her hand she turned to realize that she would now have to pick a seat, of which there was only one left, and she would be stuck in a well-cushioned seat next to a woman whose beauty, grace and outfit outplayed Tina’s by a longshot. Despite this disadvantage to her perfect mental scenario of entering Starbucks, opening her laptop and making eyes at Jimmy Junior who entered on a whim and was surprised at how mysterious and intelligent he saw her, she approached the young woman and asked what she thought was “excuse me miss, may I sit next to you to peruse the Internet and sip my preferred beverage from this fine establishment”. “Vat vas dat?” The blonde-haired blue eyed woman asked politely. “Chair, butt, uhhhhhhh” Tina fumbled after the reality struck her that she had merely mumbled to herself while staring intently at the tight white outfit the woman wore. “Take a seat fraulein” she said with a smile. 

“Vat brings you to zis establishment” she asked kindly. “I wanna be cool and happening and with it like everyone else and I don’t know how to do it so I want you to teach me because I bet your hair smells delicious.” Tina said quickly before starting to breathe with her mouth agape. “Vell, I can certainly help you so long as you don’t go sniffing me ze whole time” “That would be great, thanks” Tina said, somehow relieved that she was starting to form a bond with a beautiful person. Maybe she would teach her how to be beautiful too, and they would become a dynamic duo of a tall beautiful blonde and a shorter, dark-haired edgy model that everyone wants to be but never fully understood. 

“Frauline?” a voice broke her fantasy, and she realized she had her computer open to a recent friend-fiction between her principal and mom that was becoming pretty spicy. “UHHHH” Tina croaked as she saved and closed the document while staring at the woman before her. “Vell, to start with, my name is Mercy, and what might yours be?” “UHHHHHTina”, she said mid panic. “Vat a beautiful name” she said smiling, hoping not to provoke more of the horrid sound that came from the young girl’s throat seemingly at random. 

“To start vith, I thought I could show you a vebsite that all the young people I know use, it’s called Tumble”. Tina sat up eyes wide at the realization that she might already have been cool and happening without realizing it, as Tumblr was where she posted all of her friend fiction and reblogged horse photos. “You mean Tumblr? I’ve found it to be a vibrant hotspot for discussion and an excellent place to learn about serious world topics.” Tina said smoothly. “I’ve found it to be more of a place for scheisseposting and mims.” Mercy said with a giggle to her voice. “It takes some time to know what they mean, but once you get it it’s like being in a secret club.” “I want to be in the secret club” Tina said with conviction and perhaps a bit too much energy. Mercy opened her laptop to reveal she was already logged in as momxo76, and began scrolling down. “Vhen you see zis frog, you say oh schisse! It’s dat boi” Mercy said seriously as she poked the screen where a frog riding a unicycle was. “I don’t think I’m allowed to say a few of the words.” “You are a bit young maybe for some of these mims, but the beauty is that anything can become one.” Mercy said with a joyous expression. 

“I bet I could make one, and maybe it’ll become famous and then I can buy a laptop shaped like a horse!” Tina said, not realizing there was literally no monetary gain to making memes on the internet. “As well you should!” said an also oblivious Mercy.

Over the next 2 hours, Mercy and Tina looked at skeletons, John Cena, and renditions of Disney princesses as things they are not canonically, and planned for what mims they could create together in the future.


End file.
